Love in a band was always going to be rocky
by Modern ugliness
Summary: L and Light broke up three months ago and Light got kicked out of the band they were in, after Light cheated, now Light is desperate to win him back, butL wants nothing to do with him. MelloxMatt LxLight. Previous LightxMello. Band au.


**This is new and came off the top of my head and I really have no idea where this is going.**

 **R &R**

 **I need to know if somebody wants more before anyone gets more**

 **_MODERN UGLINESS_**

 **Light's Pov**

Three months ago, my life was good, great in fact. I was in a band, inching closer and closer to making it big. A hot boyfriend, who just happened to be the lead singer.

Like all good things, though, it had to end, but it had been my own hands that had destroyed it. I slept with the drummer. In a moment of weakness it was all gone. They kicked me out of the band, replaced me with some albino pussy.

Mello, the drummer, at the time he'd been dating our bass player, Matt, but things had gone differently for him. He retained his position as drummer and Matt had decided to give him a second chance. It would seem L was a hell of a lot less angry at him then me.

That was how I ended up inside a concert hall, slowly making my way towards the stage. I couldn't have him anymore, no matter how sorry I was. I couldn't be apart of their world anymore, no matter how much I craved for it, but they couldn't stop me from coming to shows.

They had asked me not to, but I didn't sign anything, wouldn't have if they tried to make me. It was a connection I could keep. An obsession I could let fester inside.

The music pounded through out the room, vibrating off the arched roof. L was up on stage, his voice was a soft growl. It felt like electricity running through my veins, lighting up all my senses as I pushed myself to the front of the crowd.

The purple strobelights flashed over him, shirtless, lowrise jeans with rips, a chain attached at the belt. Well defined abs, a tattoo on the pale skin of his right bicep. Dark hair everywhere, black eyes sunk deep into his skull, skimming over the adoring crowd at his feet.

They screamed for him. Hands reaching out, desperate for just one touch. The touch I had managed to not only slip away, but practically pushed away.

I could barely hear myself think, could barely remmber the reason I was there. When his eyes landed on me, my breath really did disapear.

His brow furrowed and he looked over to his band members, uttering a curse as the song fell silent.

The crowd roared around me, confusion high in the atmostphere. L stormed off stage. Matt followed him off, tugging his goggles from his red head. The albino pussy and Mello lingered on stage for a few moments longer, seemingly not knowing what to do.

Mello's eyes met mine from where he was sat behind the drums. I'm not sure if they held anger or sympathy, pity or an apology. Maybe it was a mix of all of the above.

 **_MODERN UGLINESS_**

 **L's Pov**

I could still hear the roar of blended from the crowd, dispite the distant and blood rush in my ears. It had been three months since I'd seen my ex, I was hoping I never would again, I definatly didn't think it would be at a show.

I had asked him not to. He had left the band willingly when we boke up. He'd been nudged out, sure, never really had th option to stay if he wanted, but there had been no fight. He'd agreed for whatever reason. The contract had been torn to shreds, an agrement writen on paper that there'd be no lawsuits.

I should have put in that he wouldn't come to any shows, but I hadn't. I'd told him not to come though. He hadn't said anything at the time, but I assumed that he'd agreed. He owed me at least that, after sleeping with our band mate. After he ruined everything.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt demanded. The red head had aperantly followed me off stage. He pulled on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around and face him forcefully. "Get back on stage, now."

"Light is in the audience," I responded like it explained everything, because really it should have, especially to him.

I don't know how he'd managed to forgive Mello. How he had come to the decision to stay with him was beyond me. I had wanted to kick Mello out of the band, too, after it had happened, but Matt had begged me not to. No matter how much I hated to even look at my former friend some days, I wouldn't force him out with out Matt's say so.

"Yeah, I know, I saw him," he confirmed, he seemd to be acting like it was nothing, but it was an act. I could tell, especially now, he had been doing it so often around Mello lately. "We can't just end a show early because he is in the crowd."

"At the front, right there, he knew what he was doing," I acused, emotion stressing my voice. "He has no right to be here. We made it clear that he wouldn't come to shows when he left the band."

"When you kicked him, don'cha mean?" Mello asked cockily as he walked in with Near, our new gutarist, Light's replacement. "If you were that serious you should have gotten it in writing."

"Shut up," my voice was practically a growl now. The air turned tense and everybody seemed to be able to sense it.

"No...God no, I am so over this," Mello shook his head. "You think you can make decisions for all of us, you think you can do anything you like, because you are the singer-."

"No," I cut him off, having heard quiet enough from the blonde. "I _can_ do whatever I want because this is my band, I made it while you were all still in grade school. I am the only original member so I can kick my cheating boyfriend out if I want too. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't have slept with him, now shut up before I kick you out, as well."

"L, just chill it, okay?" Matt tried to stop me from walking away, but this time I pushed him out of the way. "What about the show?"

"I'm not going back out there," I called over my shoulder. "Not with him out there, and not with him playing drums."

 **_MODERN UGLINESS_**

 **Matt's Pov**

L took off after he walked away from us, hopefully he had gone back to the hotel we were staying in. After the whole fiasco with Light he had spun off the rails, and had crashed like a freight train. We were just getting back on track. I didn't need Light being responsible for another break down, nobody did.

Why the man couldn't just stay away anyway. That's all we wanted was to forget him and move on with our lives.

"So, who's going out there to tell'em the show's over?" Mello inquired, like he was already cleared as an option. Probably for the best, god knows what he would say to them.

"I'll do it," I told him, already making my way out onto the stage. When I stepped behind the mic I saw that Light was now gone. "Yo, everybody, I'm really sorry, we won't be coming back on. L, isn't feeling very well."

The crowd booed, disapointed and angry, but there was nothing I could have said that would have stopped that and there was no way we could go back on with a singer gone mia.

When I made my way back stage, Mello and Near were getting changed into their street clothes. I started stripping and put my old clothes back on as, well.

On the way out to the car we spotted Light. He didn't approch us, didn't try to talk to us, or anything like that. He was just leaning against the wall, eyes trained on us.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay here" I told Mello when he was already in the car, because I didn't want him coming over with me. When I was close, I reached into my pocket for my pack of smokes and lighted up, offering him one. He shook his head.

"What are you doing?" the brunet questioned, suspiciously.

"Could ask you the same thing," I stated around the cigerette. "You hurt him, showing up here like this, you know that right?"

"I just wanted to see him, maybe even talk to him a bit, explain things. I never did get tbe chance to do that. I miss him," he told me. "You clearly don't care though. Look, if you came over here to punch me or some shit, just get it over and done with."

"I should punch you," I nodded in agreement, almost wishing I would, somehow it felt like it would make this whole thing easier, but it wouldn't, so my words would have to hurt. Hurt enough to get it through to his thick skull that he should stay away. "I should beat your fucking face in, you know how much I love Mello and you know that L loved you. You hurt us. We thought of you as family. We loved you like family."

"Seemed awfully easy for you to replace me," Light responded.

"We had to do something," I said with a sigh. "You knew it would happen wh you left."

"I didn't think it would hurt so much," he looked away from me. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I loved you all like family...I still do. I would do anything for you and L to forgive me."

"He doesn't want to see and I've done enough forgiving," I told him before I made my way back over to the car.

"What did you say to him?" Mello asked once we were driving.

"Don't ask me questions about him, don't think about him, okay?" I turned in my seat so I could face him properly. "Just pretend that he died and he's gone and never, ever talk about him again. Never defend him, or say that you didn't want him to leave the band or anything like that. Can you do that for me?"

The blonde didn't speak, he barely even reacted to my words. Maybe he was choosing not to hear them, and that was okay, so long as he obeyed them.


End file.
